It's Been Long
by Leafpuff
Summary: Hugh finds his heart warming up on a cold winter morning, bitter-sweet memories engulf him as he thinks of how he's fallen in love knowing she might not compromise, or return his feelings. But in fact it was quite the opposite, and in fact it was quite the opposite for her, too. -MangaSequelShipping/InternalConflictShipping


**It's Been Long- (Pokespe Ships Month day 28- MangaSequelShipping**

It's a winter morning, with snow-blanketed roads, and the promise of a merry White Christmas for the people of Flocessy Town, and all of Unova.

Quite peaceful, really, and undoubtedly beautiful, not just because of the scenery, or rather (according to this young man), it's beautiful because of the person who's been added _to_ the scenery.

He sees her quietly taking a sip of her coffee, her legging-covered thighs brushing against the wooden corners of the coffee table.

Her hair's open, and her visor's idly sitting beside her cup.

She looks out of the window, and he takes that momet to approach closer, closer to her.

 _It's been a long time._

"Hey, Whi-Two." She blinks after hearing Hugh speak, thinking she might have imagined that just now. She turns her head, and her mouth slightly parts open in surprise at the sight of _him_ standing over her, drenched in a combination of snow and sweat, and she closes her lips again, after taking in the full view.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asks gruffly, but it somehow manages to come out as a low purr.

 _Perhaps, he needs to work on his voice, more?_

"Of course." She is quick to reply, and nods her head, before going back to her coffee, although the corners of her eyes have strayed and adjusted themselves onto his appearence, and she nervously looks on as he takes the offered seat.

 _It really has been long,_ he thinks again, but doesn't say it.

Mostly in fear that he'd again make her hear his messed-up voice, and because _he_ knows that she already knows, _and probably doesn't care particularly for that fact._

 _After all, she has a life, and a more-than-qualified partner._

 _The thought of it makes his stomach sink even further._

"So, you and Lack-Two..." He pauses purposefully, "I hear that you're married, already?"

She's surprised at his abrupt (and personal) question, but answers nonetheless.

"Yes." She smiles as she says this, and her cheeks blush velvety pink.

No doubt she's thinking of Lack-Two at the moment, and their marital relationship. Hugh struggles on the inside to keep his calm. He's a grown man, he _should_ be able to do it.

"Is-Is he away?" He finally chokes out, out of plain curiosity, and also because he wants to be able to meet her _without Lack-Two's_ supervision.

"He's in Sinnoh. Will come here tonight. For an emergency." She says, and he wonders why she's speaking in such short sentences. Hugh doesn't know, mainly because she doesn't _look_ angry.

His hair stands up as he swallows the last bit of information. _Lack-Two, coming back from his work, tonight?_

"What emergenc-" He starts tentatively, but stops when he notices the bulge in her lower abdomen.

 _Oh, my._

"Arceus, you're pregnan-!" He can't say anything else, as Whi-Two shushes him with her hand.

"Don't say that out loud!...Clueless as ever I see." She sighs and pushes her cup away, and Hugh notices that she's barely even drunk from it, since most of the liquid is still there, untouched.

And meanwhile, he's struggling with her insult.

"I'm not clueless!" He replies, and to his dismay, Whi-Two shakes her head to it, slowly.

"Yes, you are. Otherwise you would have known, certain things, before..." She chooses her words carefully.

Hugh is confused, "Know? Know what?" Whi-Two smiles sadly.

 _This can only mean, if Hugh hasn't yet caught up yet, he doesn't yet realise her feelings, even after all this time, he's still the same..._

 _And still she loves him._

She pushes herself out of her chair. "Leaving already?" Hugh asks, disappointed.

He's beginning to see things in a new light, thinking they could start over, without the knowledge of Lack-Two.

"I want you," he whispers, so that no one else can hear, except for her, "I want to have you." He finishes.

Whi-Two looks disdainfully at him, knowing what immoral things he was suggesting, and feeling somewhat sorry for him for what she was about to say.

"It's too late. I've already fallen in love with him, Hugh. Things change, and now I love Lack-Two a little too much to ever be able to give up, for someone who I don't even know for sure if he'll return my feelings. We just aren't meant to be, Hugh."

And with that (and a sigh), she leaves the table.

She walks over, and slowly pushes the wooden doors of the café, revealing a wondrous land of snow and frost. Ice gleaming from the frozen rooftops of all the little gingerbread-like houses of Flocessy Town.

Suddenly she stops, turns, and looks at him again for a fleeting second, before shutting the door close behind her.

Hugh is left heartbroken, and what's worse, his voice gets caught in his throat, and he can't even speak anymore.

The same can be said for Whi-Two, who's sobbing and whimpering softly, as she treads the snow-ridden path of regret, to her and Lack-Two's house.

 **La Fin-**


End file.
